Ouroboros
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward é um prestigiado cientista e professor, Bella é sua aluna, ainda que os dois sejam médicos, eles tem pensamentos diferentes, vêem a ciência de diferentes extremos, se enfrentam, se contradizem, se atraem...


**OUROBOROS**

**Disclaimer da tradutora: **Essa história não pertence a mim, é da** Saranya.x** que me permitiu a tradução.

Os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

**Título:** Ouroboros

**Autora:** Saranya.x

**Tradutora: **LeiliPattz

**Sinopse: **Edward é um prestigiado cientista e professor, Bella é sua aluna, ainda que os dois sejam médicos, eles tem pensamentos diferentes, vêem a ciência de diferentes extremos, se enfrentam, se contradizem, se atraem. Podem estes dois pólos opostos, serem parte de um mesmo todo?

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

* * *

Edward correu com pressa pelo campus da universidade direto para a sua turma.

Sabia que poucos entendiam o seu trabalho, ele era um cientista puro, interessado nos mais altos bens da humanidade, portanto, os benefícios do seu trabalho viriam com o tempo, quem sabe nem se quer ele seja capaz de chegar a estar vivo quando os herdeiros do seu conhecimento conseguissem completarem sua obra.

A cura das doenças mais terríveis dos seres humanos era uma meta mais do que altruísta, por um bem maior, e havia deixado de praticar a medicina para se dedicar a investigação científica havia sido outro grande sacrifício em sua vida; até seu próprio pai, médico como ele, lamentava profundamente, porque sempre havia dito que seu dom inato de cuidar das pessoas o fazia mais do que um bom médico.

Entre as investigações e as aulas da universidade sua vida estava ocupada, não havia tempo para mais nada, dormir era um privilégio que ele podia desfrutar poucas horas ao dia e nem por acaso pensava em ver sua família, era algo incômodo, especialmente desde que havia optado por esse estilo de vida, quando seus pais esperavam que ele se casasse e formasse uma família ou que pelo menos, algum dia tivesse uma namorada.

Para os seus pais, era humilhante, a solidão que ele vivia, não sabia por que eles se preocupavam tanto, além do mais, não faltavam oportunidades, mas era porque ele havia tomado uma decisão, sua decisão, e nada podia tirar ele do objetivo da sua vida.

O câncer era a doença que mais matava entre os seres humanos, mas que qualquer outra pandemia conhecida, devia ajudar a humanidade a encontrar seu caminho para lutar contra esse mal que causava tanta dor a tantas pessoas em todo o mundo; quando se especializou em oncologia (1) a dor pela vida e a morte de pacientes o oprimiu por completo, se sentiu incapaz de seguir enfrentando a cada dia as lutas monstruosas dessas almas valentes que desejavam sobreviver, e muitas, muitas vezes, encontravam só a morte.

Ajudando-as uma a uma ele fazia pouco, mas investigando a cura definitiva ele fazia muito mais, poderia salvar milhares, milhões se encontrasse o caminho para isso. E ensinando estudantes que eventualmente queriam continuar seu trabalho ou começar outras parecidas fazia ainda muito mais. Por sorte havia encontrado seu mentor, o doutor Aro Volturi, Reitor da Faculdade, seu mestre e guia de investigação.

Era raro para um homem da sua idade, ter escolhido essas opções de uma maneira tão consciente, ele sabia, em seus 28 anos de vida havia deixado muito caminho percorrido, ainda que fosse curto; alem disso, isso de ter sido um garoto genial acelerou os processos, a infância durou pouco e teve que tomar as decisões adultas ainda muito cedo, especialmente, quando se era um garoto de 18 anos formado em medicina em uma prestigiada universidade.

Já era quase sete da manhã e apressou seus passos, detestava chegar tarde.

— Mas Bella, por que se matriculou nessa turma? Esse homem é o mais petulante e obstinado que possa chegar a conhecer, não acredito que vá aprender algo com ele. Eu o vi poucas vezes, mas tem cara de sempre tem uma expressão triste e aborrecida.

— Por isso mesmo Ângela, porque devo conhecer meus adversários, como diz o ditado se não pode vencer seu inimigo junte-se a ele, está errado; a chave é, se não pode vencer seu inimigo, conheça-o, e encontrara seu ponto fraco.

— Não seria suficiente como envenenar os seus ratos de laboratório? Bella, é impossível o escutar, é um cientista dos mais tradicionais, ainda acredita no método tradicional e toda essa merda de pensamento ocidental.

— Ângela você sabe que eu não faria mal a criaturas inocentes, esses ratos de laboratório sofrem maltrato físico e emocional, o único que poderia chegar a os envenenar seria o Cullen, mas lamentavelmente, matar cérebros dissecados é um delito federal — era uma brincadeira, claro, Bella não era capaz de matar uma mosca.

— Bem, eu te avisei, o enfrente, vai ser sua tortura de terça e quinta às sete da manhã.

— Eu sei, irei — disse Bella com relutância — devo o afrontar e não posso reclamar logo, você me avisou todo o tempo; por favor Ângela, quando for dizer 'eu te disse' não diga ok?

— Ok — respondeu Ângela com um suspiro.

Isabella Swan acabou de retornar de sua recente viagem pela Índia, estava de férias por um ano depois de se formar em medicina alternativa especializada em homeopatia e bioenergética, mas com a ajuda dos seus pais, ainda não tinha começado a exercer sua profissão, havia se dedicado um semestre a viajar e o outro dedicou a completar sua educação em áreas do seu interesse, e o resto do tempo era dedicado ao seu ativismo na organização ambiental, procurava um emprego que gostasse.

Amava sua carreira, sabia que a permitia ajudar as pessoas, especialmente para que deixassem de acreditar em doenças incuráveis e despertasse seu poder de auto-cura; a luta contra as doenças não era contra vírus ou bactérias — pensava — mas sim contra modelos mentais que faziam com que essas pessoas acreditassem nessas doenças e as tivessem. Homens como o Cullen perpetuavam essas crenças falsas, as eternizavam e todos acreditavam só porque seus artigos saiam em revistas científicas, porque essa era a verdade oficial, a que o sistema queria que mantivessem. Porque isso de câncer era um negócio de merda.

Em sua vida Isabella havia estudado e realizado tanto trabalho extracurricular que o pouco tempo que restou a impediu de assumir uma vida amorosa, mas ela sabia que também havia sido porque nenhum homem havia chegado a impressiona-la tanto para se comprometer emocionalmente e sexualmente, e isso que em seu meio o amor livre era algo muito saudado e celebrado. Mas Isabella sabia que para ela o amor e o sexo andavam juntos e era algo mais sério do que para os outros; não por moral, mas por coerência própria, nunca havia dormido com alguém.

Ter um ano apenas para ela, era algo que queria fazer a muito tempo, depois de ter se dedicado a estudar por toda a sua vida, e aos 22 anos era mais do que merecido e havia selecionado só as classes livres da universidade que havia se interessado, entre elas, a que ensinava o tal Dr. Edward Cullen.

Bella olhou seu horário com atenção.

— "Metodologias de investigação científica aplicadas na medicina", na sala 109 do edifício B8

Despediu-se da sua amiga e saiu correndo, feliz, para sua aula.

Isabella conversava com seus novos companheiros de equipe com alguma desconfiança, sabia por experiência que sua postura um tanto que radicar diante da vida e sua especialidade, não eram muito bem aceitar em todos os lugares, mas sempre enfrentava com honestidade. Nunca negava o que era e o que pensava sobre a vida.

Esperava que o reconhecido cientista fizesse sua aparição na aula, quando o havia pesquisado no google ficou concentrada em ler suas credenciais e realizações, não viu sua foto ou biografia. Para que, se já sabia que era um homem velho, enrugado, grisalho e encurvado de tanto ficar em cima dos livros?

Por isso, ela teve que admitir que ficou surpresa quando um homem jovem, alto, magro, mas com músculos ferrosos e o cabelo despenteado na cor de bronze, que pensou era outro estudante, até que ele foi ao lugar onde ficava o professor e pegou seu laptop para conectar ao projetor.

"Edward Cullen..." o identificou maravilhada com sua juventude, o força que ele emanava e isso apenas por vê-lo, era uma força que não estava só no seu físico, mas pelo o que transparecia pela sua personalidade, e isso sem ele dizer uma palavra.

Havia feito muitos exercícios para tentar ver a aura e nunca conseguiu, mas estava certa de que se pudesse fazer teria encontrado ao redor dele uma grande luminosidade. Esse homem emanava poder e força masculina por ele todo.

Só por isso justificou que fosse tão admirado na universidade. Como um homem tão jovem poderia ter acumulado tanto prestígio científico em tão pouco tempo? — ela se perguntava.

Pena que ele estava tão errado, pois lembrou que certamente esse homem matava animais em seu laboratório e acreditava em encontrar a cura para as doenças em aspectos puramente físicos, esquecendo que as doenças tinham sua origem na alma, e dava desculpas em suas aulas e em revistas científicas, suas idéias definitivamente eram prejudiciais. Podia não ser um ancião, mas sua forma de pensar era como se tivesse nascido em 1901.

Uma voz aveludada ecoou pela sala de aula embalando os ouvidos de Bella, que se perdeu por um instante em meio aos tons quentes de suas palavras, seguras e vibrantes. Por um momento não pode pensar nos sentido das palavras, se esforçou para concentrar até que sacudiu a cabeça para o que escutava do atraente, mas, na sua opinião, terrivelmente equivocado professor.

A ira que a havia atraído para essa aula reacendeu exatamente nesse momento.

— A investigação científica é a que tem dado a medicina sua importância atual — dizia Edward Cullen — sem ela seriamos como uns aprendizes de bruxos dando porções de ervas aos doentes e dançando em volta deles para que curem.

Os alunos riram diante da 'inteligente' ocorrência do professor.

Isabella não resistiu e levantou a mão. Seu coração pulsava rapidamente, porque sabia que começava uma guerra.

— Prossiga — o professo Cullen concedeu a palavra enquanto Bella se via em um conflito pela primeira vez em uns olhos verdes que a olhavam com atenção e curiosidade.

"Por Deus, é lindo..." Bella ficou pasma por um breve momento diante da prova dos seus olhos.

Edward fixou-se na garota de cabelos longos e achocolatados que levantava a mão com decisão; em geral só sua presença amedrontava os estudantes que só começavam a participar a partir da terceira ou quarta aula; admirou a valentia e segurança da garota por fazer isso dentro de — olhou seu relógio — dos primeiros 15 minutos da primeira aula. Esperou pacientemente que ela falasse enquanto foi inevitável observar com o olhar, esse rosto pálido como porcelana, esses olhos que eram da linda cor de seus cabelos, grandes e expressivos, esse olhar profundo e esses lábios carnudos e suaves, o corpo torneado coberto com um jeans desbotado e um suéter simples.

"Merda, o que estou pensando..." disse a sim mesmo Edward enquanto esperava que a garota começasse a falar "tanta abstinência está fazendo efeito."

— Doutor Cullen, — o timbre da sua voz fez com que o corpo de Edward reagisse de uma forma estranha, desconhecida, ou que talvez de uma forma que tinha ignorado sempre e agora clamava para ser escutada — ehh, doutor Cullen, os conhecimentos ancestrais ajudaram muito para a medicina atual, essas 'poções' que você chama são as mesmas fórmulas — bem, mais prejudiciais — que hoje vendem nas farmácias, só que adicionadas com produto químico, são patenteadas e caras. Então professos, por que vocês tem a necessidade de assassinar animais inocentes para fazer investigação científica? Hoje em dia os modelos de computador permitem...

Outra fanática ambientalista, — pensou Edward — já havia cruzado com uma em sua primeira turma, fazia dois anos, e a guerra havia sido a morte. Teve que pedir segurança pra o seu laboratório diante da ameaça palpável dela e dos seus amigos de entrarem lá para libertar as supostas espécies de experimentação.

Desde então ele mesmo fazia a vigilância dormindo em seu próprio laboratório, ali tinha informações muito valiosas que não poderia perder.

— Um momento, senhorita...

— Swan, Bella Swan.

— Senhorita Bella Swan, você é médica ou está estudando para ser? — temia que fosse uma sabotadora infiltrada, que nem se quer estava matriculada na sua aula.

— Já sou médica — ela disse com orgulho.

— E qual a sua especialidade?

— Medicina homeopática e bioenergética.

Sim ela foi valente — disse Edward mentalmente — especialmente porque toda a turma rompeu em uma estrondosa onda de risos, incontroláveis.

Bella corou completamente, ao invés de vergonha, foi de raiva. Sabia o que o Cullen queria, era humilhá-la publicamente sem sequer responder com algum argumento. Todos os seus 'companheiros' pensavam que a homeopatia, e principalmente a bioenergética, eram coisas de bruxos, de ignorantes e pessoas que enganavam doentes para tirar dinheiro deles.

— Isso se estuda em uma universidade? — comentou um dos alunos.

— Ah, é dessas que dançam ao redor do doente para cura-la — disse uma garota, sufocada pelo riso.

— E também coloca agulhas? — ria outro.

A voz vibrante e aveludada de Edward parou as brincadeiras.

— Mais respeito garotos, Bella Swan é uma profissional como vocês serão, de uma corrente muito diferente da nossa, mas que merece todo o nosso respeito, ainda que não compreendamos.

Todos pararam de rir, não esperava que o professor fosse a defender depois do que havia questionado em pleno começo da aula.

— Não necessito que me defenda Dr. Cullen — Bella disse com a voz firme — eles só demonstram que são uns ignorantes.

— Senhorita Swan, tão pouco permito que você os ofenda, e atenção todos — disse levantando a voz mais elevada do que o norma — minha aula não é um circo, aqui se escutam as opiniões e as respeitam, está claro?

Muitos assentiram em especial duas garotas loiras, uma de cabelo liso e outra cacheado, que diziam sim a tudo o que Edward dissesse e Bella as olhava com pena, babavam, literalmente.

Todos se acalmaram e Edward continuou com a aula, e ainda que soubesse que argumentar contra fanáticos era um esforço completamente perdido, teria que fazer.

— Senhorita Swan, não subestimo o conhecimento ancestral, mas é evidente que hoje em dia, temos acesso a remédios e tratamentos comprovados cientificamente que nos permite salvar milhões de vidas no mundo, e aos quais os pacientes e seus médicos podem recorrer com certeza e segurança. O mundo das poções de ervas que só funcionavam com fé é de sociedades menos avançadas que a nossa.

Bella respondeu de novo, e a tensão entre os dois era palpável e contínua, ele falava e ela ia contra, ele respondia novamente, até que tanto Edward como todos os estudantes ficaram esgotados.

Bella não, ela era incansável.

No fim da aula as garotas, que Bella havia escutado que se chamavam Jéssica e Tanya, se apressaram até ele como se fosse um ator de cinema e elas umas fãs desembestadas, mas Edward as ignorou, com facilidade e a passos firmes, se aproximou de Bella, que nesse momento guardava seus livros em uma bolsa de pano.

Nesse momento um dos estudantes se aproximou dela e olhando-a disse:

— Oi bruxinha, pode me preparar uma poção do amor?

Bella o olhou com desprezo e não disse nada, com o orgulho ficou em silêncio, enquanto Edward se aproximava e a admirava por poder se manter firme diante tanta oposição.

— Senhorita Swan, podemos conversas a sós um minuto?

— Só um minuto Dr. Cullen, sou uma mulher muito ocupada.

— Não duvido senhorita — ele disse olhando-a de cima a baixo sem poder evitar, pensando em que uma mulher tão bonita, com certeza teria qualquer homem que quisesse aos seus pés, e isso poderia manter sua agenda ocupada. — Eu também sou um homem muito ocupado e custa a mim, perder um minuto se quer com você, mas eu serei breve.

— Dedicar um minuto a mim seria perder o seu tempo? Dr. Cullen, vai para o inferno por favor — e andou cheia de fúria, sem o dar oportunidade de falar.

Ele a havia deixado mais animada e furiosa que antes, quando queria falar com ela para acalmá-la. Ainda que estivesse tão seguro da verdade de sua ciência e não se importava ter que debater, era incomodo com os outros estudantes que as seguintes turmas se focaram na luta entre eles tal como havia sido a primeira, e queria apaziguar para acabar com isso. Mas terminou sendo sincero, interiormente a considerava tão fanática, que era uma perda de tempo falar com ela, mas queria tentar.

Na seguinte aula foi pior, e na seguinte o enfrentamento já tinha deixado todos os alunos furiosos, incluindo Jasper, noivo da irmã de Edward, que também era estudante. Jasper sussurrou para ele ao sair da incomoda sessão:

— Controle ela de alguma maneira ou vão sair aos tapas, você é o professor, ela deve te respeitar.

Sabia que o que Jasper disse era para o seu bem, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Mandar matar ela? Ou tirar sua língua com uma arma cortante? Poderia pedir ao reitor, Aro Volturi, que a retirasse a força de sua aula, por indisciplinada e sabotadora, mas essa era uma saída fácil, era fugir do problema; além disso, ela tinha direito de opinar e essa seria uma arbitrariedade, e a garota tinha cérebro, muito mais do que outros estudantes, os trabalhos que fazia eram impecáveis, só que do ponto de vista oposto do seu, com questionável rigor científico.

De todos os modos, devia tratar de fazer algo. Edward ao final da aula de quinta-feira da quarta semana a perguntou de novo, com toda a delicadeza possível para não estressá-la:

— Podemos conversar a sós?

— Bem — desde vez Bella estava disposta a ser mais paciente, na medida de não continuar dizendo estupidez com que havia dito em frente a toda a classe para seu professor atraente. Edward a levou para a cafetería mais próxima, e não percebeu quando a guiou segurando em seu braço com firmeza.

— Eu sei o caminho, Dr. Cullen.

— Bem, ok, por que disse isso? — Bella assinalou com o olhar para sua mão possessivamente colocada sobre o braço dela, e o toque dele não era nada suave.

— Oh, desculpe — disse Edward surpreendido por ter se atrevido a toca-la quando a garota era uma domada que estava disposta a atacar a qualquer momento, a soltou imediatamente.

Foram para o balcão e cada um pediu um café.

— Como querem? — perguntou o atendente.

— Orgânico.

— Descafeinado.

Esperaram brevemente no balcão.

— O descafeínado está cheio de químicos que tiram as propriedades naturais do grão — observou Bella.

— O café orgânico tem gosto de merda — disse Edward, irritado.

Receberam seus cafés e sentaram em uma mesa frente a frente.

— Senhorita Swan, já passei por isso antes, uma companheira sua ambientalista que fazer "Libertem a Willy parte dezoito" em meu laboratório. Não vou permitir isso de novo.

— Eu não sou violenta Dr. Cullen.

Por que sempre que o chama de Dr. Cullen soava como irônica?

— De verdade — continuou ela — sou bastante pacifica e acredito no direito a vida até dos exemplares humanos mais imbecis que eu tive a desgraça de conhecer.

A ira rodou o peito de Edward, essa garota era mais ofensiva diretamente do que em plena aula.

— Olhe garotinha estúpida, você pode acreditar ser muito sabia com toda sua ideologia alternativa e tudo isso, mas eu te digo, não vai continuar a sabotar minha aula, sou um cientista reconhecido não porque me deram o prestígio, mas sim porque eu lutei com meu próprio sangue, e sacrifiquei minha pessoal, sexual e afetiva, e dedico todos o meu tempo ao meu trabalho, porque é meu dever salvar vidas, e quero que outros os médicos sigam meus passos, porque meus esforços sozinho são poucos, e uma criança como você não vai me impedir de cumprir meu objetivo.

— Como me chamou? Garotinha estúpida, e criança? Teria que ser mesmo um reprimido para me tratar dessa forma, é isso, é seu esnobismo, seu machismo desenfreado, não tolerar que uma mulher questione seus métodos, claro, porque nem se quer tem uma na sua cama. Quem pediu para que sacrifique sua vida sexual e afetiva? Isso só o faz infeliz e amargurado, não vale a pena o sacrifício que faz.

Edward se deu conta de três coisas: Primeiro, havia soltado a garota mais informação do que necessário; segundo, estavam entrando em um terreno lamacento, que ela criticava as decisões mais importantes da sua vida, ainda sem nem saber que eles eram, era como um soco na cara e, terceiro Bella pensava exatamente igual a sua própria mãe e irmã. Assim, a raiva das suas palavras foi imediata.

— Ah sim? E a você com certeza não satisfazem na cama, porque se assim fosse, não seria tão irritante. Quem ia acreditar, por Deus, que uma garota tão bonita, poderia ser tão irritante! — ele disse praticamente gritando, todos da cafetería já os olhava com surpresa, e ao ver sua expressão disse o seguinte — Imagino que já te disseram isso antes não é?

Essas palavras deixaram Bella desarmada por um instante. Edward Cullen, o cientista prestigiado, garoto gênio de Harvard, com o ego tão inflado que quase flutuava como se tivesse cheio de hélio, a havia dito que era bonita? Mas o maldito também disse que era irritante.

— Não... o bonita, não haviam me dito... o irritante sim, muitas vezes — subitamente se alterou, saindo do controle — Mas você não é ninguém para se meter na minha vida privada. Se eu decidi seguir sendo virgem é por que me deu vontade! Nem você e nem nenhum homem tem direito de questionar isso.

Definitivamente, agora Bella também havia soltado mais informação do que necessitava. Muitas pessoas que estavam na cafetería viraram para olha-la, especialmente o público masculino, e as fofocas eram fortes.

— Senhorita Swan, acredito que já informou a metade da universidade sobre seus problemas para perder a virgindade, os quais, não me interessam — Edward sussurrou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Maldito idiota. Você disse que havia renunciado sua vida sexual! E agora vem zombar porque sou virgem? Pelo menos eu não fiz porque odeio a raça humana, como parecem ser as suas razões. Ah, e a outra metade da universidade está informada sobre os seus problemas sexuais.

Em conseqüência, agora o publico que havia aumentado, olhava para ele.

— Não tenho problemas sexuais Bella, precisamente renunciei para não ter esses problemas. Simplesmente não me envolvo com uma mulher.

— Ah entendo Dr. Cullen — a voz de Bella estava mais suave, era um pouco decepcionada porque o mundo das mulheres havia perdido um exemplar masculino tão bonito, mas até que se simpatizou com homem por pertencer a uma minoria sexual que luta pelos seus direitos — não se preocupe, eu sou defensora dos direitos dos gays, tenho amigos ativistas que eu gostaria de apresentar...

— Droga Bella, não sou gay — interrompeu Edward, como o tom baixo mais desesperado — e não me diga que tenho que ser bom e você deixar de foder a minha vida.

Ela lançou um olhar assassino.

— Não estou fudendo sua vida, só o controverto e se isso o desagrada, dedique-se a outra coisa é uma sugestão; ao invés de fugir de uma vida sexual, fugir da sociedade e se tornar um eremita (2), seria melhor para todos.

Bem, de alguma forma, seu laboratório havia tornado seu eremitério (3), se não fosse pelas aulas e por seus reuniões com Aro Volturi, nunca se relacionava com mais ninguém.

Isabella pegou suas coisas e saiu, sem sequer provar do café. Estava consciente de que havia feito uma ofensa muito infundada, sobre tudo quando ela mesma havia fugido de ter uma vida sexual, por suas muitas razões pessoais.

As terças e as quintas, se tornaram os dias mais tenebrosos, mas paradoxalmente os mais interessantes da semana para Edward e Bella, era estranho para ambos, ainda que brigassem o tempo todo, debatiam e se davam golpes verbais com freqüência, ansiavam cada vez mais por esses encontros.

As confrontações eram em todas as aulas, praticamente estás se convertiam em um verdadeiro campo de batalha de idéias entre Bella e Edward e o desespero dos alunos aumentava.

Era a sexta semana desde o inicio do semestre e acabava a aula.

Jasper foi até o Edward, ainda que o via pouco por praticamente morar na universidade e com Alice tinha uma relação estreita, eles se conheciam, e por isso o preocupava para se atrever a dizer:

— Edward, por que não foda logo essa garota de uma vez e começa a dar a turma o que querem?

— Não entendo que garota?

— Bella Swan, Edward, são feromônios o que sentimos no ambiente quando vocês estão brigando, argumentando e contra argumentando, pura energia sexual deslocada, por favor amigo, a tensão sexual entre vocês está nos matando.

— Está louco? De onde tirou isso?

— Não estou louco, por Deus Edward perceba, eu vi isso diretamente, não somente brigam e falam todo o tempo, mas se olhar como se nada mais existisse, diz algo olhando-a para detectar como vai ser a sua reação e ela só tem olhar para você, já Mike havia insinuado varias vezes e ela é fria como uma pedra e com você, parece um fogo em ebulição. Não me diga que não notou?

— Está errado, nós nos detestamos, ela responde diante cada afirmação minha e eu diante as dela, como pode acreditar em algo mais? É uma loucura.

Jasper encolheu os ombros.

— Já cumpri com minha parte advertindo-o.

Sim era uma loucura — pensou Edward — Poderia estar certo? Jasper sempre era tão perceptivo.

Ficou com esse pensamento enquanto praticamente corre para se trancar em seu laboratório.

— Bella não imagina o que estão dizendo — Ângela parecia muito preocupada quando encontrou Bella antes da reunião do grupo em prol do meio ambiente sustentável.

— Que coisa?

— Sobre o Dr. Cullen e você...

— Ele e eu? O que podem dizer sobre ele e eu? E quem?

— Amiga, eu te adverti que seria uma má idéia o que queria, já falam por todo o campus sobre seus enfretamentos, há até quem tenha pedido vaga adicional nessa turma só para ver essas brigas. E dizem que a direção da faculdade chamou o Dr. Cullen porque nessa aula não está cumprindo com seus planos de estudo. E a você chamaram por indisciplina.

— Seria bom que o tirem, com todas as barbaridades que diz na aula, me extranha que não haviam feito antes. E a mim, não é a primeira vez que me expulsam de algum lugar.

— Mas isso não é o pior Bella, há rumores de que vocês... vocês...

— O que Ângela? Já me acusaram, fala de uma vez.

— Que vocês dormem juntos ou algo assim...

— O que? — Bella rompeu em uma profunda gargalhada — Que absurdo, nos odiamos, como podem acreditar que acontece algo assim? Que mentes pervertidas, é uma loucura.

— Quando o rio soa, leva as pedras, Bella, eles estão vendo as suas brigas na aula, até na cafeteria, parecem que estão casados à dez anos.

Sim, era uma loucura — pensava Bella — mas, será que poderiam acreditar que ali existia algo? As pessoas sempre eram tão perceptivas.

— Alem disso, te deram um apelido... não sei como as pessoas souberam disso Bella...

— Como me chamam? — insistiu Bella diante da vacilação de Ângela — diga de uma vez.

— A virgem fanática. E que o Dr. Cullen ficou com pena de você e te tirou a virgindade, porque o de uma fanática é difícil que possam tirar...

— Droga, o próprio Cullen deve ter inventado, isso que me acontece por ser uma bocuda — Bella bateu em sua cabeça com o punho fechado, ainda que lembrou que qualquer um possa ter inventando, já que ela mesma havia gritado na cafeteria.

— Bella, vendo sua reação, acredito que esse é o momento para dizer aquela frase que eu prometi que não diria. Sabia que isso te traria problemas.

— Sim Ângela, melhor não dizer — mas ela sabia qual frase era, ressoa em sua mente. Certo, Ângela havia advertido.

Bella continuou com suas aulas seguintes, ruminando a possibilidade de que a fofoca vinha do Cullen, e para o desespero de todos, reforçou seus ataques; mas sempre o viu tão solitário, que se deu conta de que sabia das fofocas sobre eles, eram impulsionados por algum de seus companheiros, que não perdiam a oportunidade de os olhar e sussurrar perversamente.

Nesse dia, havia passado do meio-dia quando se cruzaram na biblioteca, chocaram-se por estarem concentrados cada com sua própria pilha de livros e estes caíram no chão.

Eles ficaram surpreendidos, Edward viu os títulos dos livros que Bella levava e ela os dele.

— 'O que é a ciência? Uma visão desde a medicina' e 'A investigação Científica Aplicada Na Oncologia'. Vai ler minhas teses do doutorado — disse Edward surpreendido —. Agora está lendo-me? Nem meus mais adiantados alunos o fazem, pelo menos, não por iniciativa própria.

— 'Quebrando Paradigmas: O salto da medicina alopática(4) para a homeopática' e 'Energia Áurica(5) do corpo humano' essas leituras não são muito sérias para um cientista de sua categoria, Dr. Cullen.

Edward suspirou.

— Você me pegou Bella, e eu a você. Estamos tão necessitados de ganhar nosso enfrentamento? Tão desesperados por isso que até optamos por ler o que nunca imaginamos nem sequer chegar a ler?

— Ou tanto questionamos a respeito das nossas próprias visões Dr. Cullen? Quem sabe abrimos uma brecha um no outro, e começamos a apreciar eu o que você opina e você o que eu opino.

— É isso que aconteceu Bella? — ele a olhou com ansiedade, o confronto com ela foi o melhor que já havia lhe ocorrido nos últimos tempos, em meio a vida monótona da universidade e do laboratório.

— Na verdade, não sei, é isso que aconteceu com você, Dr. Cullen?

— Não sei Bella. Quero entrar na sua mente, compreender o que pensa, até onde vai a sua racionalidade que aponta a direção completamente diferente da minha, porque sei que é uma garota inteligente e não posso subestimar sua visão.

— E eu quero compreender como um homem como você, inteligente e atraente como eu nunca conheci, deixa tudo, sua família, suas perspectivas de ter uma parceira e uma família, seu próprio tempo livre, para dedicar-se unicamente a investigação científica. É por eles não é? Os doentes? Para salvar suas vidas?

— Em parte, não posso negar meu lago egoísta, esse que quer o reconhecimento e a glória, mas sim, meu maior interesse são os pacientes. E você o faz por isso também não é? Por toda a dor que vê no mundo e que deseja diminuir?

— Sim, mas não somos deuses, não podemos solucionar todos os problemas de toda a humanidade. Por isso, por que deixar tudo? Tem direito de buscar sua própria felicidade.

— Não deixei o sexo ou a vida afetiva de lado só por isso, a verdade é que nunca encontrei a garota adequada, não poderia ficar com alguém, compartilhar algo tão intimo, e no outro dia nem dizer 'oi' ou passar ao seu lado indiferente, como fazem hoje em dia, ou ficar com uma estudante que exija que modifique suas notas por isso; o sexo é mais importante para mim, quando tenho a garota que ficara comigo, será como a forma de escolher quem será a mulher da minha vida. Não quero sexo só por prazer Bella, quero sexo com afeto.

— É estranho, eu penso o mesmo, ainda não fiz sexo porque não me interessa ser um caso masturbatório para nenhum garoto, quero ser algo mais, amar e ser amada.

— Finalmente pensamos o mesmo sobre algo.

— Finalmente.

— Em todo o caso Bella, deveríamos discutir nossas diferenças foras da aula, para deixar que os demais estudem e aprendam algo.

— Não teria sentido faze-lo fora da aula, é uma matéria que quero debater, porque não me interessa te convencer, está tão penetrado em suas idéias arraigadas que já é um caso perdido, me interessa é que os outros estudantes apreciem que haja outras formas de ver a vida, de ver a nossa ciência, a medicina.

Ele se aproximou dela, movido por um magnetismo irresistível, e sua respiração tocava o rosto dela.

— Então eu sou um caso perdido?

— Infelizmente — disse Bella encolhendo os ombros, suspirando seu aroma tão agradável.

— Então não vai parar suas agressões na aula?

— Não são agressões, você fica tão nervoso que terminamos brigando o tempo todo, mas poderíamos ser mais civilizados.

— Não saberia como ser civilizado com você, Bella — Edward disse com a voz rouca, enfrentando seus olhos chocolate, e reconhecendo que sim, Jasper tinha talvez um pouco de razão, algo dentro do seu corpo mudava por causa desse olhar.

— Sabia que não poderia ser, Dr. Cullen — disse Bella enfrentando de frente a profundidade desses olhos verdes que enviavam mensagens para as profundezas do seu ventre. Se sentiu estranhamente atraída por esse homem, que temeu que Ângela tivesse razão em tanto prevenir.

Esses olhares frente a frente foram o grande enfrentamento do dia, nenhum vacilava com vontde de separar os olhos, até que Edward baixou seu olhar até os lábio dela e umideceu seus próprios lábios com a língua, como se estivesse com sede, enquanto se aproximava perigosamente.

Então o celular de Edward tocou muito alto, e todos o olharam reprovando e os rostos deles antes próximos, se afastaram subitamente.

Edward pegou seu celular e olhou o nome de quem ligava; se preocupou, era sua mãe, que desde seu afastamento voluntário raras vezes ligava para não incomodar, só fazia quando acontecia algo muito grave.

— Mãe, como vai?

O rosto de Edward mudou de cor com uma careta de dor que Bella percebeu imediatamente.

— Eu sinto tanto mãe, irei agora... sim, já sei onde é — e fechou pensativo o celular.

— Más noticias? — perguntou Bella sinceramente interessada, de qualquer forma, por mais idiota que ele seja ela viu que estava sofrendo.

Ele não sabia se contava; mas era sincera, não tinha com quem compartilhar o que estava passando. Patético — pensou — querer desabafar com essa garota que simplesmente, o odiava.

— Meu pai — disse Edward com a voz hesitante, sem olha-la — acabou de ter um ataque cardíaco.

Bella não sabia explicar como havia terminado a tarde no 'Chicago Medical Center'. Ela se surpreendeu que o pai de Edward fosse dono de tão prestigiado hospital, ele estava entrando ali mesmo depois de ter um ataque cardíaco estando em sua casa.

Quando viu Edward preocupado e só, não pode fazer menos do que oferecer para acompanha-lo. Ele assentiu como se não fosse algo para pensar, não sentia força para brigar de novo com a garota e dirigiram-se ao laboratório para buscar a chaves do carro, e Bella pode ver que ele praticamente vivia ali, sim, como se fosse um eremita.

Bella olhou ao redor buscando as espécies de animais para experimentação, os quais temia encontrar porque a entristecia sua prisão e sua dor. Mas não os viu, havia vários computadores, aparatos completos que não entendia o que eram e milhões de livros, mas nada de ratos, porquinhos da índia ou chimpanzés.

— E os animais? — perguntou.

— Não faço experiências com animais Bella, seria cruel, e já temos desenvolvido um modelo de computador altamente eficiente, que torna isso desnecessário. Ah e se por acaso te deram informações erradas, não experimento com humanos. Acredito que tenham te dito que sou uma espécie de Dr. Jekyll (6). Mas eu não sou. Quando procurou sobre mim no google buscou no lugar errado.

Bella se surpreender, de onde havia tirado que o Dr. Cullen era um cruel torturador de animais em seus variados experimentos? Já não lembrava, sentiu vergonha por haver se confrontado com ele, sendo tudo falso. Alem disso, ele havia se dado conta de que procurou sobre ele na internet.

— Não pesquisei sobre você — mentiu, diante da sua própria vergonha, mas se deu conta que o 'escutou' pela primeira vez, como se um muro tivesse sido derrubado entre eles.

— Bella, não acredito em você. De onde teria tirado lixo sobre mim?

Ela olhou tudo, o lugar onde ele dormia era pequeno e praticamente um berço e embaixo o colchão, junto com uma esteira de ginástica e mais nenhuma coisa pessoal, o resto eram todos elementos do seu laboratório.

Não era só um eremita, era um asteca (7) vivia sem nenhuma comodidade. O que ele come? — ela se perguntava.

Edward finalmente encontrou suas chaves e a levou para o estacionamento, onde levantou a porta onde tinha um lindo, mas poeirento, Volvo prateado.

— É melhor que eu dirija, você está muito alterado — disse Bella.

— Não, dirigir pode me relaxar neste momento. Além disso, não sei se o carro funciona, raras vezes o uso, praticamente não saiu do campus, como notou vivo no laboratório.

— Você é um obsessivo Edward.

Pela primeira vez se animou em chamá-lo pelo nome, e uma chama de calor espalhou pelo seu peito, porque sentiu esse nome como algo muito íntimo, próximo, ainda que ele fosse tão diferente.

Ao Edward isso não passou despercebido, mas se distraiu quando o carro funcionou perfeitamente e arrancou no estacionamento.

'Oh Deus, não sei se você existe — pensava — mas salve-o, que não seja grave, por favor', um forte arrependimento o sacudiu por completo, pensou nos últimos anos de alojamento, em sua recusa de ajudar com o hospital em seu desejo de ajudar a Aro Volturi com a conseqüência de ignorar seu próprio pai e família.

Se ele não vivesse não teria a possibilidade de se corrigir, e se vivesse, de qualquer forma não estava disposto a renunciar a sua vida atual.

Chegaram ao hospital que era enorme, o 'Chicago medical Center' tinha umas instalações eram um sonho e Edward entrou com o carro por um estacionamento privado.

Bella se arrependeu de ter o acompanhado, ele estava sério e silencioso, e ela imaginava o que poderia passar pos sua cabeça ao viver esse momento tão duro com alguém não gostava, mas muito pelo contrário.

Mas Edward a segurou pelo braço com força e a guiou com ela muito perto dele, como se de verdade e de uma forma estranha, necessitasse do seu apoio, e era certo, o calor da Bella estando ali, tão perto, era estranhamente calmante, como se ela fosse um amuleto que lhe garantia que tudo ia sair bem com seu pai.

Pelo corredor eles entraram em uma parte exclusiva do hospital, no décimo segundo andar tinhas os quartos mais luxuosos que contavam com salas de espera, e uma delas estava com um numero grande de pessoas.

Uma mulher bonita de idade correu para abraçar Edward, se uniu a eles um homem alto e com cabelos negros que estava com a mulher mais bonita que Bella já tinha visto.

— Como ele está? — perguntou Edward, temeroso.

— Estável — disse a mulher que devia ser sua mãe — eu estava com ele quando aconteceu e imediatamente liguei para o hospital, levaram ele na ambulância apidamente para a casa, não demoraram mais do que cinco minutos e já estava recebendo atenção especializada, isso salvou a vida dele.

Edward suspirou aliviado.

— Em todo o caso, já realizaram os exames para comprovar a causa do ataque, temem que se repita dentro das próximas 12 horas, quando passar, saberemos se tudo vai voltar ao normal ou não e o tipo de tratamento que vão dar ele, esperamos que não precise de cirurgia — disse o garoto alto — e Edward, não vai apresentar a sua garota.

Em efeito a isso, todos os presentes, incluindo uma jovem baixa de cabelos pretos e impressionantes olhos azuis e um jovem que estava segurando em seu braço, que Bella identificou como Jasper, seu companheiro de turma, olharam para ela com uma curiosidade incomum, nunca haviam visto Edward de braço dado com uma garota. Com livros, sim, com o computador debaixo do braço, mas com uma garota, nunca.

Edward a soltou imediatamente ao se dar com da impressão que estava passando.

— Não é minha garota.

— Não sou sua garota.

Eles disseram praticamente ao mesmo tempo, afastando-se um pouco.

— Oi, sou Isabella Swan, podem me chamar de Bella, estava com o Dr. Cullen quando recebeu a ligação, não queria que viesse sozinho e o acompanhei, sou sua aluna.

— Bella, esses são minha mãe, Esme, meu irmão Emmett e sua esposa Rosalie e minha irmã Alice com seu noivo, que já conhece, Jasper — disse Edward se dando conta de descortesia de não haver apresentado ela.

Todos deram a mão para a Bella, olhando-a com curiosidade, até Jasper também dirigiu um olhar malicioso para Edward. Alice segurou sua mão com firmeza quando a cumprimentou porque sentiu, quando os viu vindo pelo corredor, um fio de esperança de que Edward abandonaria a solidão.

Mas Bella sentia que eles não se encaixavam, Edward era mais diferente dela do que havia pensado, até sua família era muito rica, mesmo que seus pais a tenham proporcionado o ano sabático, ela deveria buscar um emprego para devolver a eles todos os gastos que tinham tido.

Bella soltou a mão de Alice e foi se despedindo.

— Gostei de conhecer vocês, mas já vou indo. Edward, me ligue depois para contar tudo?

Ele começou a sentir o vazio que ela deixaria com sua ausência, o qual ele estranhou muito, mas sabendo que não havia razão para pedir que ela ficasse, pediu o numero do seu celular. Se surpreendeu quando foi Jasper que disse as palavras que clamavam em seu coração.

— Bella fique, o cardiologista virá em um momento e seria bom sua opinião sobre a saúde do Carlisle.

Com essa ultima parte, Edward não estava de acordo.

— Também é médica Bella? — perguntou Esme com um certo toque de felicidade em suas palavras ao ver seu filho com uma linda garota, ainda que em meio a preocupação.

Bella assentiu.

— Sim senhora, mas duvido muito que seu filho permita que eu expresse minha opinião sobre a saúde de seu pai, ele não está de acordo com minhas teorias. Sou uma médica alternativa.

— É verdade — completou Edward, se queriam a Bella como médica era melhor que fosse embora. — Não estou de acordo com a visão da Bella, eu tentei compreender e seguirei fazendo, mas não arriscaria a vida do meu pai com suas teorias absurdas.

Bella corou notoriamente, sentir-se desvalorizada por esse homem em plena aula era uma coisa, podia gritas e saltar e rebater, mas não ali, em meio dessas pessoas tão amáveis que tinham uma grande preocupação tão forte sobre eles.

Todos notaram a descortesia de Edward e o que gerou em Bella, então o ignoraram. Ela já estava se despedindo e saindo.

— Espera — disse Esme — a nós sim interessa sua opinião, e mais Carlisle tem uma equipe de médicos alternativos em nosso hospital, é dirigida pelo Dr. Jacob Black, é de origem indígena e utiliza conhecimentos ancestrais para trabalhar com os pacientes, e está indo muito bem, eu o apresentarei a você. Os dois deviam ver o caso do meu marido.

— Mãe, não permitirei que estes dois médicos poucos sérios afetem meu pai — disse Edward.

Todos olharam Edward com desilusão.

— Você tem estado longe por muito tempo para poder opinar em algo filho, desculpe e eu te amo, mas essa decisão será tomada pelo seu pai. Não pode você. Você não tem o direito. Bella, ali vem o Dr. Black, venha e o apresento.

Bella ficou afetada pelo rosto cheio de dor de Edward; mas foi para junto de Esme, quando ela acenava para um homem jovem muito alto e musculoso, de uma linda cor morena e olhos negros, com cabelo preto e brilhante, largo e amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, e impecavelmente coberto por sua bata branca.

Esme fez as apresentações.

— Dr. Black, essa é Bella Swan, é médica alternativa, Bella esse é Jacob Black, como já comentei, ele criou e dirige a ala médica alternativa; cada vez mais pacientes o requer, Carlisle é de uma mentalidade ampla e os resultados tem sido eficientes.

— Muito prazer — disse Jacob olhando-a fixamente nos olhos e beijando o dorso da sua mão.

— O prazer é meu — disse Bella inevitavelmente olhando-o de cima a baixo. Que atraente era esse garoto.

Jacob beijou também a bochecha de Esme e cumprimentou a todos, enquanto Edward sentia um buraco que se abria em seu peito, ao pensar que Bella estivesse interessada nesse tipinho.

— E Jacob, este é meu filho Edward.

— Dr. Cullen, é um prazer conhece-lo, suas investigações sobre oncologia atravessou fronteiras, o felicito.

— Obrigada, mas não necessito de falso lisonjeio.

Jacob se afastou, mas não se sentiu afetado.

— Edward é tão âmago — lhe disse Alice contrariada.

— O Dr. Cheney já está trazendo os resultados dos exames, faremos uma junta médica para determinar as rodas to tratamento para Carlisle, mas lhes asseguro, tudo está saindo muito bem, é um homem forte, ire adiante — disse Jacob — agora, está mais desperto, Esme, pergunta por você e pelos filhos.

— Eu participarei da junta médica — disse Edward lutando por um espaço que já pensava estar perdido.

— Claro Dr. Cullen, será uma honra que participe, a junta será dirigida pelo Dr. Cheney que é cardiologista e todos exploraremos as opções. E as consultaremos com Carlisle, ele sabe mais do que ninguém sobre o tema — o tom calmo de Jacob desesperou mais Edward.

O Dr. Cheney entrou e levou Esme e seus filhos ao quarto de Carlisle.

Bella desejava sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas Jasper a impediu.

— Espere, ao menos você alegrou um pouco da tarde de Esme, por favor, espere e se despeça dela.

Era um pedido razoável, como eram irracionais seus desejos loucos de sair dali.

— Está bem. Mas não acredito que Edward queira me ver por aqui de novo, me despeço dela e vou embora em seguida.

— Eu acredito que Edward quer te ver muito mais do que ele mesmo crê Bella.

— O que quer dizer?

— Que vocês dois juntos são o melhor, o melhor espetáculo que eu contemplei na vida, vocês brigam, se atacam, se ofendem, mas ai, no fundo, tem algo estranho.

— Estranho?

— Bem, não estranho, pois é algo que passa entre muitos homens e mulheres no mundo; mas é estranho que passe entre vocês.

Bella compreendeu.

— Está louco Jasper, ele me odeia, viu como me tratou a alguns momentos? Se tivesse sido na aula eu soltaria sobre ele e iria sangra-lo, mas aqui, com toda sua família, no meio de todos...

— Bella, ele só tem pânico, nunca havia passado o que acontece com você, nunca. E isso já é bastante grande. Diga-me a verdade, ele te interessa?

Ela duvidou, Jasper era franco e direto, mas ela não poderia enfrentar seus sentimentos tão diretamente e francamente. Ela fez uma tentativa, e sim, em meio a tanto ódio, reconheceu que internamente havia algo estranho entre eles.

— Posso lhe dar uma sugestão? — disse Jasper diante o silêncio. — Se te interessa, toma a iniciativa, ele está muito assustado para fazer. Ali tirara suas conclusões, se te rejeitar, Edward é caso perdido, mas se te aceitar, poderão enfrentar o que sentem. Sei que existe algo Bella, eu vejo na aula quando brigam, eu notei quando saíram do elevador, e de verdade não me surpreendeu. Mas, você não perde nada fazendo isso.

— Seria um jogo perigoso Jasper, o que aconteceria se eu o beijo e ele não sente nada, e eu sim, ou ao contrário?

— Quem sabe sofra ou ele o faça, mas irão encontrar a resposta.

Jasper tinha razão, não só devia explorar os sentimentos de Edward, como os seus próprios.

A tarde e parte da noite foram esgotantes.

Bella se sentia como uma mosca no leite na junta médica, ainda que havia estado em algumas em suas práticas e como sempre, havia sido impossível não participar, suas opiniões flutuavam pelo ar e faziam eco, tanto o Dr. Cheney como Jacob acolheram suas idéias e as incluíram nos planos de tratamento, que Carlisle, ainda estando doente e com baixo ânimo, revisou e de imediato aprovou.

Edward só ficou em silêncio, ainda que havia lutado por seu espaço ali todos era muito competentes que ele não era necessário para nada, até Bella, com suas idéias extravagantes, havia estado mais brilhante e tudo indicado porá ela era tão razoável, que lhe havia tocado o mais profundo do seu coração e da sua culpa.

O que Bella havia dito na junta o havia feito consciente do seu papel no infarto de seu pai, ele que era sua esperança de um futuro sucessor, o havia abandonado junto com toda a sua família, com tamanha responsabilidade em cima das costas; seu irmão Emmett era publicitário e Alice estilista, era muito diferente seu compromisso ao ser médico como seu pai.

E Bella se viu forçada a conhecer Carlisle por insistência de Esme;

Entrou no seu luxuoso quarto cheio de aparatos de ultima tecnologia, e Bella se inquietou a pensar por que Carlisle havia pedido para lhes deixarem a sós, enquanto Edward saia obviamente magoado.

— Bella, é um prazer lhe conhecer — disse ele com a voz débil, mas com muito ânimo.

— Dr. Cullen, o prazer é meu — ela disse sorridente, o homem era mais velho, mas absolutamente atraente e pareceu muito mais simpático do que seu filho.

— Por favor, sou Carlisle.

— Ok, Carlisle.

— Esme me disse que é amiga de Edward.

— Não exatamente... ehhh... só sou sua aluna.

— É a única garota que ele deixou se aproximar de si mesmo e de sua família, sabia?

— Sim, sabia algo disso. Mas não significa nada, realmente não somos próximos.

— Te trouxe com ele, deve ser especial para te trazer com ele, Bella.

— Foi tudo casualidade, Dr. Cullen, perdão, Carlisle. Não podia deixar ele sozinho com tamanha noticia. O certo é que ele não compartilha da minha concepção da medicina, e diz que é respulsiva e de verdade, eu não compartilho da dele.

— Edward é um pouco cabeça dura, Bella, mas é por influência de Aro Volturi. O levou para a universidade e desde então não o deixou livre, nem para sua família, o convenceu de se mudar para fazer suas investigações e a possibilidade de divulga-las e recrutar novos investigadores, mas não vai terminar nunca, e Edward não vê claramente, o admira demais.

— Imagino que o Dr. Volturi consegui muitas doações para a faculdade nas costas de Edward...

— Exato, e nunca o deu uma equipe de trabalho, Edward faz tudo sozinho e não tem vida pessoas, nem familiar.

— É lamentável, mas eu não posso fazer nada.

— Bella, você é a nossa única esperança de que Edward se de conta de que merece ser feliz, falei com ele a um tempo atrás, ofereci patrocinar sua linha de investigação no hospital, assim os direitos do que ele descobrir poderiam ser colocados ao serviço da humanidade, e não dos interesses de Aro Volturi.

— Mas ele segue o admirando cegamente...

— Certamente... — Carlisle sorriu com dificuldade — parece que o conhece.

— Um pouco talvez...

— Bella ajude-nos a convencê-lo. Queremos que seja feliz, não que crie teia de aranhas nesse laboratório sujo onde passa quase todas as horas do dia.

— Exageram na minha capacidade de influencia-lo, não tenho nenhuma forma de convence-lo de nada — ela disse tristemente.

— Sinto que eu também, Bella, não tem problema. Mudando de assunto, e te garanto que não tem nada a ver com o anterior, quero lhe contar que Jacob está muito impressionado com você, há lugar para uma médica em sua área, nos interessa que você ocupe a vaga.

— Mas se acabam de me conhecer...

— Esme é uma maga pra reconhecer as boas pessoas Bella, nunca esteve errada, e você é uma boa profissional, Jacob me disse, e foi evidente na junta médica.

— Obrigada, sim eu busco trabalho, mas eu pensarei, não acredito que Edward vá gostar da idéia.

— Não tem porque não gostar, ele desperdiça sua vida como quer, deve deixar que os demais vivam.

— Eu pensarei. Obrigada.

Foi inevitável para Bella, acariciar carinhosamente o cabelo de Carlisle como despedida, assim sentia ela por todas as pessoas doentes, um carinho imenso por esses seres humanos que lutavam pela vida. Ele irá adiante, ela estava certa disso.

Edward a levou em silêncio para casa, eram quase duas da manhã e no outro dia haveria aula, então, se veriam de novo em algumas horas.

O carro soava suavemente por meio das ruas de Chicago.

O rosto triste de Edward a mantinha desconcertada, era como se ele lhe transmitisse sua dor, sentia em sua própria carne, e tornava-se intolerável.

— Edward? Por que você é tão amargo? Seu pai está bem, saíra dessa. Não devia estar agradecendo a vida? Rir em lugar de estar furioso?

— Não vou ficar feliz só para agradar.

— Pelo menos diga o que te incomoda... é por mim, por minha presença ali? Foi um erro, verdade?

— Não Bella, para dizer a verdade foi bom te ver ali, o que disse na junta médica foi muito inteligente, certamente seus conselhos ajudaram muito no tratamento do meu pai. Ainda que deva reconhecer que for a atenção tradicional, os remédios e os aparatos médicos que salvaram sua vida hoje.

— Sim, ok, eu reconheço.

— Me incomoda é não poder ceder o que meu pai e minha família querem para mim. Trabalhar para ele é como um cárcere.

— Ou talvez querem te dar a liberdade Edward. Seu laboratório e a universidade, são o seu cárcere.

— Ele te contou, certo? Se não para que queria falar com você.

— Ofereceu-me trabalho.

— Não me surpreende, Jacob Black ficou encantado com você. E você com ele.

Bella estava surpreendida do seu tom ressentido, ou ciumento?

— E eu com ele? Não, ele me pareceu muito simpático, nada mais — era verdade, só sentiu isso, ainda que Black fosse incrivelmente bonito e pensavam parecido, ela tinha que aceitar, gostava era do idiota que estava ao seu lado.

O carro parou em frente ao edifício alto e modesto conforme as indicações que Bella havia dado; ela fugiu um pouco do momento para descer, as palavras de Jasper ressoavam em sua cabeça.

Seria essa a sua oportunidade de provar os sentimentos dele e seus próprios? Alem disso estar ali, tão perto, de verdade tinha vontade de tomar seus lábios entre os dela.

Seu calor, o magnetismo e a masculinidade que ele emanava, tudo a fazia querer o provar dessa forma.

Ela acreditava sentir a impaciência de Edward porque não descia logo; mas no ligar de girar para a porta do seu lado ela girou para ele, em uma manobra desajeitada se levantou um pouco para aproximar seus lábios, e Edward ficou paralisado diante os esforços, sem facilitar nada.

Bella puxou ele pela jaqueta e o aproximou, finalmente para poder colocar seus lábios sobre os dele, sabia que devia jogou no tudo ou nada. Começou a mover seus lábios acariciando sua boca, não era muito experiente, mas esperava surgir efeito, e diante da quietude dele passou sua língua nos lábios dele para saboreá-lo e buscar permissão para aprofundar o beijo.

Edward estava parado, enfeitiçado por esse momento que sentiu com força por todo o corpo e seu ser. Depois de alguns segundos, diante do contato se descontrolou por completo, atraído pela suave garota a pegou pelo colo e a sentou montada sobre ele para facilitar o acesso, e a beijou com violência, com paixão, abrindo a sua boca por completo e assaltando-a com sua língua, que selvagem ia até os confins de sua boca.

O doce e o fogo se fundiram em seus lábios e as línguas, que começaram a lutar uma batalha, como na aula, com as armas que tinham, sua saliva, a força de seus lábios acariciando-se e seus dentes mordendo-se como atacando, produzindo um prazer inigualável para ambos.

Edward abaixou suas mãos pelas costas da garota e segurou sem sua bunda para aperta-la mais contra ele, a tentação de levantar o suéter dela e ter acesso aos seus seios era intensa, Bella se soltou do beijo e instintivamente, sobre a roupa, esfregou seu sexo contra a já notável ereção de Edward, ambos ofegaram e ele buscou sua boca de novo com um desespero que foi superado pelo som da buzina do carro que disparou com o toque violento e inusitado de seus corpos.

O porteiro do prédio se aproximou com curiosidade para ver o que acontecia, Edward o viu pelo canto do olho, e separou suas bocas, mas não de seus braços, a olhou com intensidade que seu fogo interior e sua excitação lhe permitia, e muito delicadamente a retirou de cima dele.

Bella sentiu o peso da rejeição.

'Merda, eu gostei, muito, demais, e ele não...' mas não pode seguir interpretando quando o porteiro do prédio se aproximou da janela do carro e percebeu que ele só a protegia de uma situação embaraçosa.

— É você, senhorita Swan, está bem?

— Sim senhor... Smith, muito bem... — sua voz soava estranha, entrecortada.

Olhou para Edward e em seus olhos percebeu o fogo latente e isso a animou para deixar um novo e quente beijo no canto dos seus lábios para sair rapidamente na direção da porta do prédio.

Sentiu o suave ronronar do Volvo partir quando o elevador se abria e o martelar emocionado do seu coração.

Às sete da manhã em ponto Bella cruzou com Edward na porta da sala.

Ele a viu corada de uma forma impossível de esconder, e sentiu suas bochechas corarem da mesma forma. A recordação do que aconteceu e dos sentimentos da noite anterior, fazia apenas algumas horas, era impressionante, para ambos.

A aula começou e estranhamente, ao contrário do normal, Bella não começou a contraria-lo, estava absorta, olhando-o, bem era verdade, ele dizia sua verdade como se fosse uma verdade absoluta, valia para todos, mas esse dia havia deixado o tom petulante que tanto a desagradava, também parecia um pouco feliz, sim isso, como se estivesse passado por uma experiência de muita felicidade.

Bella sorria e o escutava, esse dia não queria pensar no que ele dizia, somente deixar-se embalar pelo tom e suavidade aveludada da sua voz. De repente Mike Newton, o tonto que sentava atrás dela, pediu para falar.

— Professor Cullen, a aula não esta tão entretida como sempre, vocês estão bem?

— Quem? — perguntou Edward.

— A Bella e você, Dr. Cullen, hoje não brigaram?

— Quer que briguemos? — Edward a olhou, ela estava com o olhar aborrecido diante da imprudência de Mike.

— É que assim a aula se tornava mais interessante — respondeu Mike.

— E vocês diminuem seus deveres de estudantes, e se inibem em participar, e deixam todo esse peso a senhorita Swan. Já que ela amavelmente nos premiou com seu silêncio, os demais deveriam participar, não escutei as vozes de vocês durante todo o semestre.

Isso era verdade, Bella se escondeu em sua mesa envergonhada diante da verdade que havia ocupado a aula só para ela, e não havia dado oportunidade para os outros participarem.

Se Edward houvesse sabido que beija-la o deixaria dar sua aula, o teria feito a muito tempo, e mais, estava disposto a continuar fazendo de agora em diante.

E Bella pode observar, quando permitido, ou o melhor quando ela permitia, que Edward era um grande professor.

Quase no final da aula uma das secretárias da universidade bateu na porta e pediu para deixarem ela entrar. Edward deixou e ela se aproximou de Bella entregando uma carta.

Todos na sala estavam estranhando.

Bella a leu e seu demonstrou mágoa e desconfiança. Começou a se levantar para sair da sala e Edward estava tão confuso que pensou que ali tudo tinha acabado ela iria embora, deixaria sua aula, o deixaria em paz, se afastaria de sua vida. Era de se esperar, mas sentiu pânico por isso.

Jasper se aproximou de Bella e pediu para ler a carta, mas ela negou de mostrar, então ele a pegou de sua mão, a leu e olhou para Edward em choque.

Ela saiu da sala em meio ao silêncio de todos e se olhou para ele com um olhar que significava toda a sua decepção. Jasper se aproximou de Edward e sussurrou, para que os demais não escutassem:

— Era do Reitor, do Dr. Aro Volturi, a carta dia que a expulsava irrevogavelmente e queria a ver pessoalmente para notifica-la se sua decisão. Você pediu isso Edward? Depois dela ter te ajudado com seu pai ontem e a você mesmo? Eu te disse para fazer algo, mas isso, é arbitrário.

Edward se deu conta de que Bella havia pensado o mesmo que Jasper. Se despediu da turma e se dirigiu a suntuosa sala do Reitor Volturi, havia estado ali milhares de vezes, a secretária não estava, mas Edward pode escutar as vozes do interior da sala, era Volturi falando muito alto com Bella que o replicava, já conhecia como ela era com essas coisas.

Algo o deteve de entrar imediatamente, queria escutar ela refutar e argumentar, quem sabe essa seria a última vez que ele fizesse.

— Senhorita Swan, é uma decisão irrevogável, o regulamento me da o poder de expulsar os alunos com discrição, ao meu arbítrio, não necessito de nenhum processo para isso, e você é uma indisciplinada que está sabotando a aula do Dr. Cullen durante todo o semestre.

— É abusivo o que você faz, tenho direito de opinar, este é um país livre e não pode me punir por expressar o que eu penso. E se o Dr. Cullen queria me tirar de suas aulas, devia ter falado comigo pessoalmente. Maldito covarde.

— O Dr. Cullen não sabe de nada precisamente porque estou aqui para cuidar dos seus interesses, eu o quero concentrado em seu trabalho e você senhorita Swan, o distrai dos seus deveres, de suas aulas, de seu laboratório, foram vistos se encontrando na cafetería e na biblioteca, não quero distrações para ele, de nenhuma natureza.

Edward compreendeu as palavras do seu chefe e mentor, era estranho, parecia que queria ele todo os dias dedicado ao seu trabalho, como se fosse mais um escravo do que ser humano.

— Claro, você não quer que ele tenha vida pessoas nem familiar, o afastou de sua família para que trabalhasse unicamente para os seus interesses, o manipulou até o ponto de ser um andróide que só existe para suas investigações e aulas, e se ele quiser ter uma vida pessoas? Se ele se apaixonar ou quiser formar uma família? Vai mandar matar sua namorada ou vai amar uma nova paródia para que repudie sua família?

Isto era mais estranho ainda, Edward estava a ponto de entrar na sala para interromper Bella de suas ofensas contra seu professor, seu guia, quando se surpreendeu com a resposta de Aro.

— Senhorita Swan, o Dr. Cullen está só a meu serviço, não vou permitir que uma criança como você o faça se apaixonar e o se separar dos seus deveres para mim, para a universidade; afortunadamente ele vive no laboratório e ali posso o manter controlado, e você está terminantemente proibida de entrar no campus da universidade. E pode contar a ele tudo que estou dizendo, porque ele tanto confia em mim que lhe garanto que não vai acreditar — e uma risada cheia de orgulho ecoou pela sala.

Nesse momento Edward entrou para a surpresa de Aro e Bella.

— Aro, você me decepcionou. Se Bella vai eu vou com ela, no mesmo momento, e você é um abusivo e arbitrário, me manipulou, não sabe o quanto lamente ter dado tantos anos da minha vida a sua causa pessoas e egoísta. Meu pai sempre teve razão, pena que nunca acreditei, até agora, quando escutei da sua própria boca.

— Não necessito que faça isso, eu vou embora, este é um ponto de desonestidade — disse Bella levantando-se.

— Eu vou com você senhorita Swan. Aro, renuncio.

— Mas Edward, não pode fazer isso, necessitamos de você, a investigação está começando, vamos avançar... — respondeu Aro com angustia, ao se dar conta que o havia perdido.

— Minha investigação avançara, não se preocupe, mas não servindo a você como um escravo, mas sim sendo livre, saindo do meu cárcere.

Bella sorriu diante de suas palavras, que lembravam seu sermão no dia anterior.

— Vou recolher minhas coisas — disse Edward. — Queria dizer que vou um prazer, mas não foi.

Saíram e Edward segurou a mão de Bella, com força. Aro os seguiu furioso.

— Edward, seus dados são meus, as equipes, tudo — gritou Volturi.

— Só levarei meus pertences, não se preocupe.

— Tem certeza do que está fazendo? — perguntou Bella enquanto ele colocava suas poucas coisas no lindo Volvo.

— Nunca estive tão certo de algo Bella.

— Mas suas aulas, seus dados...

— Pelas minhas aulas eu lamento, mas viu o que Aro disse, os dados e os resultados, nada era meu, só dele, meu contrato estipulava assim, agora continuarei por contra própria e ai sim tudo será meu e quando sair os resultados, os colocarei em benefício de todos, não para o ambicioso Aro Volturi. Quer que eu te leve?

— Não Edward, tudo bem, eu pego ônibus sempre.

— Agora não admito que me responda, entre. Não quero brigar com você, mas usarei a força se for necessário.

Bella entrou no carro, ele não parecia estar disposto a ser desobedecido e nem ela de negar algo que ele quisesse.

Mas Edward não a levou até seu apartamento, se viu transitando pelas ruas do setor mais exclusivo de Chicago, um lugar cheio de mansões e residências elegantes.

— Aonde está me levando.

— Para a casa.

— A sua casa?

— Não, para a casa — insistiu ele, ela não entendeu onde estava a diferença.

Entraram por um amplo portão que abriu automaticamente quando Edward apertou um botão em seu chaveiro, no interior se via um conjunto de casas, e uma central, a maior de todas, uma mansão sem dúvida, e mais três delas pequenas, mas igualmente majestosas a uma distância segura da casa principal.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Bella.

— A casa principal dos meus pais é a central, e meus irmãos e eu somos donos de cada uma das casas ao redor, a minha é a ultima, a mais distante.

— E tendo isso vivia no laboratório?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Bem, estar aqui é aceitar as condições da minha família...

— Edward eles querem que você seja livre, te garanto, Carlisle me disse, não te imporá condições.

— Eu sei Bella, às vezes me torno paranóico com esse assunto.

Pararam diante da pequena, mas também luxuosa casa e Edward a abriu com sua chave, entrou com sua mala e Bella entrou na casa que estava em perfeitas condições, a sala, a cozinha, tudo estava completo e limpo.

— Meu pais fazem a manutenção da permanente da casa, sempre tinham a esperança de que eu voltasse.

— Eu vou indo Edward, já está seguro com sua família, chegou meu momento de ir. Obrigada por me apoiar.

Ele segurou sua mão novamente.

— Não vai Bella, por favor, fique aqui comigo.

Ela não sabia se ele dizia para ficar com ele só nesse momento ou para sempre.

Edward a puxou com força até ele e a beijou, com impulso, com ira, com a paixão contida de um homem que havia guardado para o momento perfeito, que era esse, estava seguro disso. Ela se separou por um instante e lhe disse:

— Dr. Cullen, me trouxe aqui para me seduzir?

— Sim senhorita Swan, somente para isso — acariciou sua bunda por cima da roupa. — Estou conseguindo?

— Sim, está conseguindo — ele disse o beijando de novo.

Esse beijo foi diferente, menos apressado, menos ansioso, com mais vontade de conhecer a profundidade do outro, Edward percorreu por sua boca, mas também por seu rosto, as pálpebras, a testa, até que pouco a pouco foi abaixando por sua mandíbula até o seu colo, lentamente tirou uma parte de sua blusa para ter acesso ao seu ombro, voltando para o seu colo, um ponto onde ele especialmente a sentiu estremecer, foi com o mesmo ritmo até sua orelha, mordiscou seu lóbulo e acariciou o interior do ouvido com a linda, ele sorriu satisfeito quando a sentiu estremecer-se novamente.

O sabor e o calor da pele de Bella, eram embriagantes, acariciou seus cabelos longos e sedosos, e o efeito aumentou, enlouquecendo-o; com suavidade, mas com decisão tirou a camisa dela e Bella começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, ansiosa para ver e sentir seu peito.

Edward a ajudou a liberar de sua própria camisa e ela teve acesso ao seu peito, seus ombros e ao seu tronco muito branco, fino, mas forte e firme, enquanto tocava toda a pele que tinha acesso, ele abaixou suas mãos para apertar sua bunda e a encostou contra suas calças, já muito apertadas para o conforto.

Edward subitamente a tomou em seus braços, a olhou com profundidade em seus olhos, que emanava fogo, e disse:

— Bella, está consciente de que se continuarmos com isso, terá que me suportar por muito, muito tempo?

— Quanto tempo? É que de verdade, é tão insuportável Dr. Cullen, não sei se poderei suportar.

Mas Bella continuava com suas carícias, aproveitando a aproximação de seu colo, e começou a saborear gulosamente com seus lábios, língua e dentes.

— Apesar de ser tão irritante, o que acha de 'para sempre'? Parece muito tempo?

— Não, Edward, seria pouco tempo para estar ao seu lado.

E ela o beijou com a força renovada, deixando sua língua entrar plenamente para acariciar o céu da boca e os dentes, quanto se fez água na boca com o doce sabor, ela bebeu de sua saliva e pareceu néctar dos deuses.

Ele era embriagador, nunca havia sido dependente de uma droga, mas sabia que enfrentava sua primeira dependência, e não tinha medo de senti-la, de viver com intensidade em que fazia.

Ela era tão doce e tão atraente, perdia todos os sentidos diante do seu contato e essa sensação de perder o controle era maravilhosa, sempre havia dominado tudo em sua vida, tudo, e pela primeira vez se via descontrolado diante o poder de uma garota que pesava como uma pluma e que cabia perfeitamente em seus braços; sim, ela era sim uma bruxa, dessas que parecem fadar e que o havia enfeitiçado, completamente.

Será que ela realmente podia fazer a porção do amor? Seus lábios, sua saliva, sua boca inteira, a suavidade da sua pele cremosa eram todas uma porção do amor para ele, uma porção que aumentava o seu efeito a medida que as escadas com ela em seus braços; era o mais quente e excitante que havia sentido em sua vida. Abriu com força a porta de seu quarto e a colocou com delicadeza na cama.

Bella sentia que o desejava tão intensamente que não tolerou um instante de vacilação, o puxou para a cama e o deitou para ficar montada sobre ele e percorreu seu peito todo com os lábios, ele também a acariciava e a deteve brevemente para abrir o sutiã, a cobriu com seus braços levando suas mãos até as costas e liberou seus seios que erguidos mostraram todo o seu esplendor para Edward; eram brancos, médios, com os mamilos rosados e ele fascinado começou a acaricia-los enquanto ela se arqueava diante do prazer crescente dessa caricia tão intima e tão intensa. Seus lábios se apoderaram, do mamilo esquerdo e depois do direito, começou a chupa-los como se fossem morangos suculentos e eles reagiram generosamente diante do excitante toque, endurecendo e fazendo o sexo de Bella umedecer e ansiar cada vez mais por ele.

Ela sentiu o roçar da ereção de Edward e quis o libertar da calça, levantou-se para o lado e puxou suas calças tirando-as completamente, ele ficou com uma box, mas ela o queria conhecer completamente, também as tirou. Foi inevitável não cheirar sua gloriosa excitação, aproximou seu nariz e seus lábios, e Edward estremeceu diante do toque, ela passou sua língua timidamente para provar, e Edward gemeu em resposta.

— Bella, tem certeza de que é virgem? Não está mentindo? Não é que está mudando algo porque não sei... suas caricias são tão expertas, me deixam louco.

Ela seguiu o explorando com sua língua, curiosa, ávida de seu sabor e seu cheiro tão peculiar, tão irresistível.

— Cullen, sou virgem, mas não estúpida, alem disso vejo muita televisão — ela respondeu enquanto seguia o explorando gulosa.

— Não quero nem pensar... em que canais... — inevitavelmente engasgou com intensidade — alem disso, pensei que para os que pensavam como você... a televisão é o ópio do povo.

Ela se deteve por um instante, pensando.

— Hum... isso era para Marx, e não era a televisão mas sim a religião. Bem, sim ela é, mas a televisão também é muito educativa... hum... às vezes — e continuou sua agradável tarefa.

— Ahh... ja sabia que eu... não tenho muito claras... as idéias.

Ela se maravilhou com sua impressionante ereção, a olhou e saboreou lenta e fogosamente, enquanto tratava de percorrer cada pedaço da sua pele, cada centímetro dele.

Ele contemplou a maravilhosa curiosidade dela sobre seu corpo e suas partes mais intimas, se levantou um pouco para olha-la melhor, a via impressionantemente sexy com seu torso nu, dando-lhe a liberdade de explorar, reconhecer e saborear.

— Está certeza de que não é só curiosidade científica Bella? — ele disse — Lembre-se que não gosta de experimentar com humanos...

Ela, o olhou travessa antes de abrir sua boca para cobrir o seu membro completamente e ele soltou um gemido alto, e o mais excitante da jornada.

Momentos depois ele a levantou com suavidade e afastou sua boca de seu pênis, sabia que estava a ponto de explodir e faltava muito ainda, por explorar; ele abriu o botão do seu jeans e deslizou junto com sua calcinha por suas pernas, que se mostraram grandes e torneadas, as quais foi acariciando à medida que abaixava as mãos e as deixou livre deles.

Edward a colocou por baixo dele e começou a conhecer as novas partes de pele que havia descoberto olhando, sua barriga acolhedora, suas coxas, sedosas e torneadas, seu ventre o qual sentiu com suas bochechas e sua boca, até que por fim dedicou especial atenção ao seu sexo, ao qual aproximou seu rosto e a sentiu suave, quente, úmida e palpitante.

Ele abriu lentamente suas pernas, e introduziu nela dois dedos para comprovar o quão excitada estava, os tirou para das lugar a sua língua e saborear a doçura do líquido, a reconheceu por completo, ele era um cientista e ia deixar uma exploração pela metade, então impregnado por sua suave umidade, e diante dos gemidos dela, levantou para beija-la, e já pronto para entrar nela.

O toque dos seus corpos completamente nus era quente e o desejo se tornava insuportável, as pernas enroladas, os seios dela contra seu peito suave e bem formado, os braços de um em torno do outro, as bocas unidas em um abraço interminável, para ambos era o momento.

Bella o colocou de novo de costas e sentou sobre ele, aproximando seu centro ao ponto exato tentado para lhe penetrar.

— Dizem que a dor é um mito — ela disse suavemente, estremecida — mas em todo o caso...

Ele se sentou encostado na cabeceira da cama, arrastando-a com ele e a deixou sentada ali, nua, sobre seu colo, sobre sua ereção, em uma posição que lhe dava acesso a todas as partes de seu corpo.

— Te ajudarei para que seja suave minha Bella, para que a dor seja um mito para você, só quero que sinta prazer.

Edward se colocou de novo em seu centro para começar a penetra-la, olhando-a nos olhos com veemência, quase com veneração; excitado como nunca, mas atento aos sinais do seu rosto de que estava bem, ou se estava machucando; ela se mexeu suavemente para ajuda-lo e pouco a pouco foi abaixando sobre ele, relaxando as pernas de cada lado.

— Ohhh... a dor não é um mito... — ela parou um pouco ao sentir, com as mãos como garras sobre seus ombros, mas seu ritmo permitiu abaixar um pouco mais, a for se acentuou um pouco.

Edward lhe acariciava os seios e chupava sua pele do colo com os lábios para atenuar as sensações desagradáveis, até que ela abaixou-se completamente, e assim, sentada sobre ele, com todo o acesso de seu corpo e seus lábios, começou a arfar fortemente, a dor havia desaparecido e só restou o prazer, o prazer de sentir que esse homem magnífico à preenchia completamente.

Ele deslizou lentamente sobre o edredón colocando a sobre si, sem perder o contato, e puderam começar a mover seus quadris em um ritmo frenético e desenfreado, ela guiando por estar por cima.

— Sabia... que essa é a melhor posição... para o orgasmo feminino? — disse ela entre arfadas levantando a cabeça por um momento para olha-lo com os olhos brilhantes.

— Senhorita Swan... neste momento não me atreveria em duvidar de nada... nada, tem razão, toda a razão. Além disso é tão linda... tão quente... tão apaixonada — ele disse atacando seus seios com fúria com as mãos e beijando a profundamente.

Ela cortava e retomava o beijo para conseguir dizer:

— Nunca pensei... que diria isso... alguma vez Dr. Cullen... mas você também tem razão... toda a razão... — E seguia o beijando.

As investidas aumentaram, ambos pressentiam a força da erupção quase vulcânica que se vinha em seus corpos, o pulso de seus sexos juntos, do atrite e da fricção, do calor e da umidade, se tornou frenético, até que segundos depois explodiram, ela primeiro em fogos de artifícios que a fizeram estreitar os músculos ao máximo levando-o com ela a derramar-se abundantemente dentro dela, com um gemido alto e feroz, e um orgasmo carregado de paixão e do sentimento profundo que levavam ambos.

Se olharam por um longo tempo selando um acordo silencioso de mutua aceitação. Sentiram seus sexos ainda juntos e os separaram com dificuldade, porque de agora em diante o estados ideal era que estivessem juntos. A umidade da excitação, o sêmen e o sangue os encheu de crescente satisfação e nem se incomodaram em limpar.

Havia sido uma longa busca durante suas vidas, e quando se conheceram o que menos imaginaram era que estariam juntos; definitivamente, eram a prova que o destino por linhas tortas; mas no final tudo ficou certo, o que devia de ser, por isso ainda que em pleno o dia dormiram nus e abraçados, satisfeitos, com a certeza de que haviam se encontrado, de que haviam sido feitos um para o outros e de que, por alguma razão, de agora em diante seriam um.

Não precisava de razões para isso, nem argumentos, nem contra argumentos, simplesmente seriam um porque sim, porque era a decisão mais intima e profunda de seus corações, de suas almas e de seus corpos que haviam encontrado, fundido e eram um, só porque sim.

Para que mais razões?

_Meses depois..._

Edward acariava a tão volumosa barriga de Bella.

Na solidão do seu quarto demonstrava a ela que era sua rainha, a rainha que completava seu coração.

A abraçou na penumbra, lembrando que um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, havia sido naquele dia em que a ela confirmou a gravidez, agora um pequeno Edward de cinco meses de gestação se mexia inquieto nessa barriga que ele acariciava com as mãos e os lábios.

Mas a maior alegria para a família de Edward e de Bella, no outro dia em que Bella confirmou a gravidez para Edward, foi que todos se reuniram para a Ação de Graças na mansão dos Cullen, e Esme chorava de alegria por ter ali pela primeira vez em muito tempo, seu recém recuperado filho.

Em outros anos não duvidava de que iria passar as festas no laboratório.

Carlisle estava mais recuperado e a noticia da gravidez os deixaram eufóricos.

Os pais de Bella, que pensaram que ela ficaria só para sempre, não estavam atrás.

Agora Edward na cama, com ela, nessa penumbra que com dificuldade mantinha seus rostos iluminados, só poderia estar agradecido com a vida, por haver cruzado em seu caminho com essa garota valente e avassaladora, que havia questionado todos os parâmetros de sua vida e os havia virado, transformado.

Bella deixava ele a acariciar e sorria satisfeita ao notar que Edward levava suas mãos aos seus seios e os apertava apoderando-se dos sensíveis mamilos, mais sensíveis ainda por causa da gravidez, enquanto ele beijava profundamente sua boca.

Ela pensou em todos os momentos que viveram juntos, em cada instante desde a primeira vez que o viu, na sala de aula, e como essa voz e esses olhos a apanhou desde o primeiro momento, sem saber. E não entende-lo lhe havia gerado tanta ira. Quem sabe isso o havia atacado tanto, mais que a qualquer outro, porque podia novamente entender que outro ser vê a vida de outra forma.

Já não era tão difícil conciliar suas diferenças, porque em cada momento prevalecia o amor, seu amor.

Edward e Bella trabalhavam no hospital de Carlisle, cada um com sua própria área e visão tratavam os pacientes, às vezes os mesmos, e os resultados haviam sido extraordinários, se complementavam notoriamente. E Edward havia continuado com suas investigações, mas agora contava com uma equipe para ele, entre eles Jasper, e podia dedicar tempo para sua nova família.

E eles haviam comprovado que eram diferentes, para se complementarem.

Eram como o Ouroboros, essa serpente igual a que simboliza a ciência, a medicina; aquela que da a volta e no final encontra o seu começo, a cabeça com a cauda, no ponto em que os opostos se atraem, se complementam, se fundem.

A racionalidade com a intuição, a ciência e a fé, a dedução com a intuição, o lógico com o mágico, se encontravam, se fundiam;afinal, eram diferentes, mas parte de um mesmo, de um todo. Isso se via palpavelmente quando o pequeno Edward nascesse.

Ambos compreendiam agora, no meio dos beijos que inevitavelmente seguiram de caricias entre eles, e de caricias que seguiam aos beijos, especialmente quando estavam assim, nus, na cama.

Edward parou um instante e disse maliciosamente:

— Ah meu amor, como sabe, eu vou fazer o parto.

Bella o olhou estupefata.

— Não Edward, já falamos, Shania minha médica obstetra e amiga, faz partos em água, estará na banheira, com a gente, mas não como médico, sim como pai. Deve desfrutar disso tanto como eu.

Ele sorriu satisfeito enquanto Bella contemplava o olhar travesso do seu companheiro.

— Já sabia como eu queria o parto Edward, só diz isso para me provocar...

— É que me encanta quando me contradiz, querida, me excita tanto...— e a evidencia dessa excitação estada ali, pronto, palpitando no meio deles; ele intensificou suas caricias, entrando com delicadeza nela e cobrindo-a de novos beijos.

A única resposta de Bella foi um gemido de prazer.

**FIM**

* * *

_(1) Oncologia: Área especializada em estudar o câncer._

_(2) Eremita: indivíduo que, usualmente por penitência, religiosidade, misantropia ou simples amor à natureza, vive em lugar deserto, isolado._

_(3) Eremitério: onde mora o eremita._

_(4) Alopática: Termo usado na homeopátia para a medicina comum._

_(5) Áurica: referente a aura, campo magnético luminoso que rodeia as pessoas_

_(6) Dr. Jekyll: Referencia a novela de Robert Louis Stevenson 'O estranho caso de Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde'. Dr. Jekyll é um doutor que cria uma porção que separa as duas naturezas humanas (o bem e o mal) e através disso cria a sua parte obscura, Mr. Hyde._

_(7) Asceta: Quem pratica o ascetismo que é uma filosofia de vida na qual são refreados os prazeres mundanos_


End file.
